This Mutant Life
by Knightowl 4183
Summary: Meet Akane Tendo and Todd Tolensky, the first recruits of the Brotherhood. Somebody may need to save Mystique from the lunacy invading Bayville. First in the Strangerhood Chronicles.


This Mutant Life

Prologue: Akane the Lost

Somewhere in China…

A dusty, despondent figure trudged through the wilderness wondering about there purpose in life. _What am I gonna do now_. thought Akane as she walked aimlessly forward. Her thoughts wandering to that bastard Hiyami Murato and his "personal physician Dr. Essex, she still didn't know why the guy creeped her out while her family and even fiancée hung on Hiyami's every word. How could they listen to a man who spouts unreasonable request like wanting to know the Saotome secret techniques and they fall over themselves to show him them, why is this happening over a guy who every time he speaks she gets a headache. Why wouldn't they believe her when she told them that Essex injected her with something and Hiyami told Kuno to..to..to.._rape _her!

"**D*mn it!!" **She screamed in rage just remembering how that bastard Essex told her family and supposed friends that she was a genetic anomaly, a mutant whose bone and tissue density grows at a accelerated rate but only ten percent of it is used. Her circle of friends freaked and called her a freak, that bastard Ranma spit in her face, along with Kuno who claimed she was a demonic temptress, and even Ryoga insulted her. Ranma's other fiancées beat her up and no one mentions a thing about Ranma and the other fiancées sleeping with Hiyami while Ranma is in his female form. _Genma started to say something before he got this glazed look in his eyes, then he was suddenly alright with it!_

"**You bastards!" **Akane screamed as she reared her fist back in absolute rage the muscles in her arm and shoulder tightened in an inhuman way and flexed muscles that a normal human shouldn't have and drove her fist forward into an eighteen foot tall boulder reducing it to pebbles with little effort. **"How could you strand me in China like this!?"**

**Chapter 1: Making the Brotherhood.**

Disclaimer I own nothing that I write about that has anything to do with Marvel or Ranma Canon. I just came up with Evolution takes on some people that I don't own.

**4 months later, America, Bayville New York.**

"Oh yeah we are living it up in style," Akane muttered sarcastically in passable english to her companion of 3 and a half months. "went from a abandoned warehouse in your hometown with you getting us funds for food and now were scott free inthis** dump!"**

"Hey yo it ain't so bad here," The gangly smelly teen crouched beside her with his dirty blonde locks hanging behind him as his head was tilted back staring at the house. "all it needs is a little elbow grease sis!"

" 'sigh' at least you stopped calling me babycakes." She muttered while shaking her head. "At least you can rewire the place while I try and fix it up a little."

"As long as you don't cook ya know." The boy known as Todd muttered under his breath, unfortunately not softly enough judging by the small mallet connecting to his head. Thankfully it was a softish rubber mallet she took up using after she clobbered a thug trying to rough him up when they first, mainly cause she nearly crushed the guys skull only through certain circumstances did she get out of a murder rap. Who knew that the government was cloning the Captain America trying to perfect process that created him, though why the ones making them were called Hydra they may never know. One thing they both knew was that Fury guy was pissed, that and he kept giving Akane odd looks before he announced that she was actually born here so she didn't need to worry about being deported.

Neither of them really knew what to think about that at all. Exactly how did that Fury guy know something like that anyway? Even she didn't know she was born in America? _Still how_ _could I_ _be born here when my parents claim I was born in Japan?_ Akane thought to herself morosely before disregarding the train of thought entirely to brood upon it at a later time.

"Hey boss lady!" Toad yelled to the red headed Caucasian woman with her hair in a bun and severe looking glasses on. "So this is our, you know abode? Cause this is really crappy ya know!"

"Will you and this overgrown muscle freak get in the house before people start getting suspicious!" She hissed at them obviously still angry over her and one of the guys she was trying to recruit wrecking that warehouse after that Gilmore bastard started insulting them but what really pissed her off was when that bastard started insulting Todd, that was when Akane lost it. The fact that her picture was only aired a couple days ago on one of those news shows for massive property damage was probably why she wanted them inside. "How could you idiots tangle with the Hellfire Club! Not only that but now Gilmore is at Xavier's since it was found that drug they were giving him actually stimulated a real X gene which gave him pretty much the same powers he had before!"

"Well yeah," Toad admitted before inflating his throat and croaking contemplatively or as much as he could contemplate. "but he is a bossy jerk that would probably have just messed with our mojo ya know!"

"Mojo!?" Mystique ,their boss, screeched the minute the door was shut and she reverted to her natural form rubbing her temples. "You two don't have any mojo! You can only evade and maybe spit slime in someone's eyes while she has to be angry to even be remotely useful! And she could match him in strength when angry but when his powers really activated he was at least twice as strong as her!"

"So you don't want the sample of this drug thingy I stole?" Toad asked in his normal questioning tone while contemplating his find before tossing it over his shoulder at which point Mystique made a frantic dive for the vial just barely catching it.

"You stupid fool!" Mystique screamed at the suddenly cowering form of Toad as she shifted to something out of Elen Ripley's nightmares. "If this had busted I would have torn your intestines out with a spoon!! How could you be so stupid as to not telling me you had this! I probably would have praised you if you had just told me about this before hand, already I find myself developing an ulcer just from being around you for less than two weeks!!"

"Here have some spaghetti." Akane grumbled as she handed over a container of what looked like spaghetti absentmindedly while looking through her bag, completely forgetting that Mystique wasn't aware of her culinary talents.

"Fine." Mystique grumbled as she snatched the container cause through an unlucky coincidence she hadn't eaten all morning.

"Hey yo boss lady remember to watch the tentacles!" Toad spoke up in cheerfully as he started wandering the house.

"Tentacles!?" Mystique grumbled as she opened the container only to have tentacles entrap her body and to find herself looking into a meatball eye and a mouth of solidified parmesan pulling her toward itself it's tomato sauce dripping onto the floor melting the floor landed on. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

A couple minutes of gratuitous noodle abuse later the monster was back in the container though the efforts of the wonder punk duo.

Meanwhile Mystique was curled up in a traumatized heap, mumbling that she has been violated by pasta and to keep it away from her. The other two members of the house did what the could to help her, involving Toad poking her with a stick and Akane making an alcoholic beverage which her strange culinary talent somehow made it like a mixture somewhere between vodka and whiskey that very definitely could curl your toes. In Mystique's case her toes literally curled up when they used the funnel from the car to pour it in after somewhat cleaning it.

_Oh god, I need someone or something to ride herd on these maniacs! _Mystique thought to her self while hurling her guts out in the toilet after she sobered after a day of being drunk to semi-drunk and then finally sober. _How could he tell me to get what ever mutant I could find and then I got these maniacs for my trouble! Whoever I get has to be powerful and preferably insane enough to deal with these crazy brats, and I think I have an idea who even if Eric doesn't agree with it has to be used for my sanity! Not like he'll even have to deal with her for long at all, I will be the one dealing with her all the time. What's the worst that could happen any way!_

**4 Day's later, Brotherhood Home**

"From an asylum to a dump!" Wanda muttered in disgust as she stared at the inside of the house which looked like it was under construction. "I can't believe I agreed to this, yeah I get to meet my "father" so I can show him my pain, but to deal with this!"

With this proclamation the Goth in red stormed past Akane shaking the very house with the sheer hex power pouring from her body, while a beaten heap that was once Toad crawled through the door.

"Was it something I said yo?" Toad muttered weakly as he collapsed into a heap.

"Todd!" Akane immediately shouted as she caught site of her friends beaten form, she rushed over to check him for injuries completely forsaking the tools and lumber she had piled up in preparation of trying to repair the place. "What the h*ll did that bitch do to you!"

"I just called her babycakes…" Toad muttered before passing out.

"Well at least she can get him to behave." Mystique muttered while staring at her car as it gave up the ghost and collapsed. "Hopefully she can control the other one or the sacrifice of my car and sanity will be in vain."

The fact her hopes were dashed with the very obvious sound of a fight that judging by the dust coming from the ceiling would bring the house down just brought her to tears.

"You realize that you three will clean this mess don't you!" Mystique stated while staring at the holes in the second floor and the new tilt to the house structure. "How could you let everything get out of hand! Didn't I make you team leader, didn't I get you out of that asylum, didn't I promise you the chance to work things out with your father, well didn't I!?"

"Yeah so what?" Wanda muttered in a somewhat nasally tone do to her broken nose, split lip, and black eye while glaring at Akane who bore numerous scratches and slashes all over her body. " The only thing I want to work out with my father is how much he suffers!"

The fact the house shook with this announcement as well as the energy rippling out of her body made Mystique start to bitterly regret this plan, especially because she actually couldn't just put the girl back in the Asylum cause it would feel to much like abandoning her like she was forced to do when she lost her son Kurt. When she finally found him again he had been adopted by gypsy's and she was firmly back under Eric's thumb, sad to say she had terrible luck with her own kids. Like Graydon who hates her and his father, Kurt who she accidently dropped in the river all those years ago after Eric had been experimenting on him and she had managed to escape with her son, Marie who was the normalest of the bunch, and the saddest fact was that Kurt did have a fraternal twin brother who just disappeared soon after birth with a pop. She never even got to name him or Kurt for that matter, she loved her children but as time passed she found herself getting more and more bitter and more and more willing to do whatever it took to keep them.

God help whoever tried to take Marie from her, cause she would do whatever it took to keep her away from Xavier.

"Do you think you brats can get along at school at least." Mystique sighed in a put upon way. "Do you think you could accomplish that at all? Or will you end up bringing the school down as well!"

"The problem with that is that I'm actually twenty two and before I ended up on the streets I was in my third year in college," Akane spoke in a matter of fact tone with a depressed look on her face. "unfortunately that bastard Hiyami somehow talked the college administrator to lose my transcripts. Amazing how someones life can be so screwed up by just two men!"

"Will you please quit with that story!" Mystique groaned in agony over the same old crap coming out of her mouth. "Why must you keep blaming that boy over there for everything wrong with your life?"

"I don't know the fact he talked a very secretive martial arts master to show him his most secret arts just by walking up to him and saying "teach me" could be reason one, especially since said master wouldn't even teach it to his own heir!" Akane responded bitterly.

"Wait, he just told the guy to teach him and he did?" Wanda asked in a puzzled tone. "I remember before I was put in that damn asylum that most Asian Martial Artist are very protective of their art, most refusing to teach outsiders?"

"And where did you here that?!" Mystique asked in a skeptical tone.

"I saw an old martial arts movie." Wanda responded immediately with the starting signs of a blow up.

"Please, you must be-" Mystique began only to be interrupted by Akane.

"Have you ever met a secretive clan of martial artists?" Akane asked.

"Of course I have!" Mystique began to rant. "Those tight fisted bastards wouldn't release a technique if their very lives depended.....on...it.."

The sudden silence that enveloped Mystique was unexpected, as was the brooding look on her face.

"Exactly how secretive was this master?" Mystique asked Akane in a leading manner.

"The heir didn't even know about the secret styles his father, the master created." Akane spoke deadpan.

"Sounds like we may have found another recruit." Mystique responded immediately and decisively as she headed to the phone.

"What!? Why him!" Akane screamed in anger.

"Because he must be a mutant with some kind of power of suggestion!" Mystique responded immediately. "Imagine how useful he could be!"

"Um, how would we deal with him, yo?" Toad asked in the silence of Mystique's declaration. "Wouldn't he be able to control us? What happens if he uses it to take control?"

"Unfortunately you have a good point, hard as it is for me to admit. " Mystique muttered to herself. "What was the name of his Physician again? Maybe we can get the information of his powers from him."

"Nathaniel Essex, he's a Genetics and medical expert. "Akane admitted reluctantly. "He is also apparently over a hundred years old if all the articles and pictures are to be believed."

"What articles and pictures?" Mystique spoke with an alien tone in her voice that none recognized or unfortunately picked up on.

"These!" Shouted Akane angrily fed up with this whole conversation she threw down some papers that had obviously been handled a lot.

So busy were the others they didn't notice the look on Mystique's face when she saw the pictures and the articles, nor the paling of her skin tone that quickly darkened with rage. She immediately stormed out of the room only to come back 15 minutes carrying what if you were observant would look like a gun bag that Snipers carry, she was also talking on the phone to somebody named Irene.

"Listen to me Irene I want you to send Marie here until this is over, do you understand!?" Mystique snarled out. " 'Sigh' yes Irene I know you don't think this is a good idea but I have to do this and I need to know Marie is safe, do you understand? Thank you Irene, I still love you know that don't you? No I am not drunk Irene, goodbye Irene!?"

"Trouble with the girlfriend, yo?" Toad asked out of nowhere.

"If you even touch my daughter I'll nail those little things dangling between your legs to my wall! Do you understand me!?" Snarled Mystique in Toad's face.

"Gotcha.." Toad squeaked out.

"Good." Mystique growled as she walked out the door.

**2 hours later on an international flight to Japan from Bayville,**

"Now to make you pay for Kurt and his brother.." Mystique growled silently just thinking of that night."You won't ever touch my family again Sinister..."

Unbeknownst to anyone, in the cargo bay resided a certain mutant with a grudge.

"Your a dead man, Ranma." Akane growled as unknown to her, her eyes glew crimson in the dark.

**Authors note: **This doesn't look good does it, Mystique going to confront Sinister and the Ranma gang with the unintentional stowaway Akane along for the ride. What secrets lie in Mystique's past, what did Sinister do to Kurt, and why was Akane's eyes glowing red? What is her code name anyway? Well it's Buff, the character from the Generation X tv film, her powers increased her muscle mass and strength. Fitting huh? Anyways find out the answer to the rest in "When Purple Runs Red!"


End file.
